Builderman
builderman Late 2017-Now builderman (created March 2004) is an inactive alternate account of David Baszucki. Builderman's purpose is currently to send a message to new users of Roblox welcoming them to Roblox, and with the implementation of "Followers" previously followed new users on Roblox, however he stopped following new users sometime in 2014 for an unknown reason. Background Appearance Username change Trivia External links Background 1404431C-E7B3-45B5-8873-3797B37EE8FB Outrageous Builderman figure Originally, whenever a user created an account, builderman would be their first friend automatically. Since the implementation of "Followers" in early February 2015, users started with no friends. Additionally, all users who had him as a friend are now following him, and he has no friends on his friend list. When a user created an account builderman would automatically send the user the following message: Current 2014 2011 2007 Welcome to Roblox! Hello, and welcome to Roblox! My name is Builderman. I started Roblox so you and your friends can experience just about anything you could possibly imagine across millions of immersive user-generated 3D worlds, whether you’re sailing across the open seas, exploring the farthest reaches of outer space, or hanging out with your friends in a virtual club. I’m here to make sure your experience stays fun, safe, and creative. Before you jump in and start playing, here's a few tips. You can customize your avatar using our massive catalog of clothing and accessory options. Once you’re set, pick something to play by checking out our most popular games! Did you know you can also play games with your friends across different devices at the same time, even if you’re on a computer and they’re using their phone or VR headset? Finding friends on Roblox is easy! Visit our forums, join or create a group, or invite others to play a game with you by sending them a chat message. Last but not least, be sure to read more about our rules and our account safety tips here. That’s all there is to it! Now, get ready for an epic adventure. We hope you have a blast! Sincerely, -Builderman, CEO of ROBLOX Appearance 2008Builderman Builderman's old outfit from 2008 Originally, he had an orange torso with a wrench T-shirt, black arms, black legs, a yellow head, and a Builders Club Hard Hat. His look changed around 2011. The BC Hard Hat was changed to a Turbo Builders Club Hard Hat, and he wore a shirt and pants, human skin and the 2.0 package. Later, his face was changed to Mr. Chuckles. On July 1, 2017, builderman's skin colour was changed to grey due to the Avatar Editor update. You can see that many other inactive ROBLOX users have changed their skin due to a bug in the Avatar update. Username change Builderman's ROBLOX Home Page Builderman's 2008 ROBLOX Homepage. Builderman's username was originally set to "BuilderMan" in 2006. Around 2007, his name changed to "Builderman". Later on, it was set to "builderman" and still remains this way today. Trivia This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. Before the friends and followers update, builderman had the most friends on ROBLOX with over 60 million default friends. The user Flashingjustice was builderman's only friend not transferred to a follower, later on more players were added as builderman's friends for unknown reasons, but they have all been removed as of late 2015. builderman is one of the few players to have a hat named after themselves. builderman currently has the most followers on ROBLOX (about 68 million). builderman might possibly be the first user to change their username on ROBLOX. There was a debate to who the builderman account belongs to. Some said it belonged to erik.cassel, even though david.baszucki created the account in 2006. Little change has been done with the account since its creation that is due to the account being originally intended to be a message bot along with ROBLOX. Due to a video recently released by Roblox, it has been confirmed that Builderman is, in fact, David Baszucki. He explicitly stated that "I used to log in as builderman". That ended this debate. Series one of ROBLOX toys included a toy of builderman. This toy is featured in two ROBLOX toy videos, one in the 2nd episode of the work at a pizza place toy series, where he can be seen getting a sausage pizza from the delivery boy, when he get's presented the order, he says that he ordered only cheese. The pizza delivery boy then wipes the sausages of the pizza then presenting it to him again. He also appears in the capture the flag video, where he can be seen playing capture the flag with other ROBLOXians. The videos can be watched here and here. His original name was BuilderMan. Anyone who was friends with builderman from early 2014 or below, will have him following their account.